


Monster

by countrysundae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Experiments, Freedom, Gifts, Other, monsta x powers, mustant monsta x, mustants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: Seven boys on their journey to a new hope, a new life, freedom.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings: Mentions of death, needles, experiments on unwilling patients, orphans, blood, extreme “science”, being held captive, and the like.

“Run!” Hyunwoo bellows rocketing out of the building that they’ve been held captive their whole lives.

One of his brothers was slung over his back, but honestly, he couldn’t care less. His inserted gift of strength was working perfectly along with the spike of adrenaline his body has been producing seemingly all day. “Fast! Stay together!” He hears the demon dogs hot on their trail as they maneuver through the curtain of darkness that the forest was shrouded in the depths of the night they were weaving through.

“Follow me!” The man in the front yells, not one of Hyunwoo’s six brothers but the scientist that had freed them. He had promised them a new life, a new hope of something entirely different than the caged one they were shoved into day after day. They didn’t care what it was, they just knew that they needed to get out of here, to escape the confines of the tiny cells they were forced to succumb into being content with.

He was a new white coat, someone they’ve never met in the underground black market facility that the group was forced into since they were orphaned children many years ago. Mr. Lee. He was a kind, genuine man that the boys learned worked for the government overseas, infiltrating the facility to break anyone out that he could. Everyone else was too weak or didn’t trust him at the caged home, so, he set his sights on the boys. He had earned their loyalty for about six months before telling the boys that he was going to get them out and transport them back to his home across many oceans. They knew this was risky, to trust a white coat, someone who injects them on the daily with different solutions and chemical concoctions. But, they didn’t have a choice. They would all eventually die here anyway, what was the harm in trying for some freedom and for even a little breath of fresh air, right?

Hyungwon, the third youngest, was suffering from several broken ribs and possibly organ failure and he needed proper care badly. Shownu looks over his shoulder at his tall younger brother he had thrown over his back, hoping he was strong enough to make it to the boat (whatever that was) that was waiting for them at the docks. They were all pretty weak, Hyunwoo, the eldest of the boys that were now in their early teens, was worried that they were going to start dropping like flies.

They just needed to push forwards. They had already done the hard part and escaped the building. They just needed to survive now. They needed to make it out of the thick brush of the wood and flee into the sea. Again, Hyunwoo didn’t know what that was. 

The boys weren’t given much of anything - food, love, or a proper education. They really were going in blind to the situation that lies ahead of them. Hyunwoo felt like it was his responsibility to shelter the other boys pretty much since day one, being there and caring for them as he can only assume a big brother or a father figure would. He hoped this was the right decision as they reached a clearing, the forest of trees and bushes.

It smelt of salt. It was loud. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or trusted it as the man crosses the open path shouting out them to follow him to a large black mass rocking back and forth in what Hyunwoo thinks is the sea. The dogs barking behind them in the distance cry and snarl for their kill of the night to be completed and that prompts the group to spring forward once more, following the man on his boat machine and to flee from the tortuous prison that they were forced into.

They all sighed when they started to move away from land, slumping down on the wood of the boat and huddling together like they often did when they were let out of their cages. Changkyun starts to cry and Hoseok holds him next to Hyunwoo who was holding on to Jooheon and Hyungwon at the same time.

A wash of relief flooded over Hyunwoo’s senses. Could they have a promise of a normal life? Could they blend into society and the people around them? Hyunwoo wasn’t sure. He was only certain he was happy he was smelling the tainted air and hearing the roar of the sea and not the cries and screams of terror and the smell of iron of the blood on the floor. No. This was something they all had never had.

Freedom.


End file.
